Olhos
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Eles são de tantas cores, ela ama os verdes de sua mãe... mas os dela são simplesmente negros. Como Sarada lida com isso? Mini fic one shot da família Uchiha-Haruno, com foco em Sarada e uma pitadinha de BoruSara (será?). SasuSaku Sarada Uchiha


_Logo que saíram as primeiras imagens da Sarada, o fandom ficou se perguntando porque ela não tinha os olhos ou o cabelo da Sakura. E de tanto ver esse questionamento, acompanhado muitas vezes por muxoxos de pena, foi que essa mini fic/drabble surgiu._

_Nós aqui "de fora", nos perguntávamos isso; mas e se a própria Sarada se perguntasse? E se ela no fundo desejasse ter os olhos ou o cabelo da mãe? Eu mesma, por volta de uns 7, 8 anos de idade, queria ser loira como a minha mãe; era tão diferente da "mesmice" de cabelos e olhos escuros... é, também teve um pouco de experiência pessoal nessa fic XD_

_E às vezes basta uma coisinha de nada pra gente mudar de opinião sobre nós mesmos, não é?_

_Mini fic/drabble dedicada às Alices Devassas e também a todos do fandom que torcem por um irmãozinho para a Sarada... o epílogo é pra vocês, tá? n.n_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** SasuSaku, Sarada, demais crianças (e as "polêmicas" sobre cores de cabelos e olhos) pertencem ao tio Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

Sarada se olhou mais uma vez no espelho do seu quarto antes de sair para a academia ninja.

Ela não era do tipo vaidosa. Tinha sim, preferências de roupas e estilo de penteados, e gostava de, de vez em quando, mudar a cor do aro dos óculos. Mas nunca havia gastado muito tempo admirando seu reflexo.

Só que aos sete anos de idade, algumas coisas começaram a passar por sua cabecinha.

– Mamãe, por que não tenho olhos verdes? – ela havia perguntado mais cedo para Sakura, que olhou ligeiramente espantada para a filha, enquanto terminava de prender uma presilha em seus cabelos negros.

– Por que está perguntando isso, querida?

– Eu acho seus olhos muito bonitos. Por que os meus não são assim?

A Haruno terminou o penteado e sentou-se na cama ao lado da filha. Usando de seus conhecimentos de medicina, deu-lhe uma explicação rápida e simples sobre as maravilhas e mistérios da genética, sobre como olhos escuros tem genes mais fortes que predominam sobre os outros, especialmente no caso da família Uchiha e seu sharingan.

– Então foram os genes que decidiram que eu iria parecer mais com o papai do que com você?

– Ah querida, é isso que está te preocupando? Existem muitas outras coisas que vêm nos genes e nem todas são tão visíveis... – Sakura riu ao ver uma expressão desconfiada idêntica à sua na filha – Saiba que você é uma mistura perfeita de metade Haruno e metade Uchiha. Agora termine de se arrumar senão você vai se atrasar.

Ela deu um beijo na testa de filha e saiu do quarto.

E voltamos à Sarada de frente para o espelho, observando cada detalhe do seu rosto.

A semelhança com Sasuke era inegável; olhos, cabelos, sobrancelha, talvez até o nariz.

Ela olhou mais atentamente. O formato dos olhos era ligeiramente maior, mais arredondado e delicado, como os de Sakura.

Só que não era exatamente aquilo que a estava incomodando naquela manhã. Ela tinha total certeza de que era filha de Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha. E ela amava seu pai; ser tão parecida com ele estava longe de ser ruim.

Mas a imagem de sua mãe saindo do quarto, com seu cabelo rosado e principalmente, os olhos cor de esmeralda, não saía da sua mente. Eram olhos vivos, intensos... coloridos.

Apesar de Sarada ter achado muito interessante a explicação científica para o fato de não ter os olhos da mesma cor dos de sua mãe, isso não diminuía a sua frustração.

"Eu realmente queria ter olhos verdes..."

Ainda se olhando no espelho, ela estava se achando muito... comum.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarada saiu de casa sem conseguir tirar o assunto da cabeça.

"Olhos negros... que coisa mais sem-graça."

À caminho da academia ninja, ela viu de uma rua lateral o novo trio InoShikaChou se aproximar. Chouchou tinha os olhos dourados como os de sua mãe, Karui. Inojin tinha os olhos verdes como os de Ino, sua mãe. E até Shikadai, apesar dos cabelos negros, tinha os olhos esverdeados, sem dúvida uma herança de Temari.

Ao fazer essas observações mentais, a jovem Uchiha suspirou. Talvez, quando despertasse seu sharingan, seus olhos monocromáticos ficariam mais interessantes...

Ela então lembrou-se da "tia" Hinata, assim chamada carinhosamente devido à convivência; ainda que seus olhos quase não tivessem pupilas aparentes, a cor lilás perolada sempre chamou sua atenção. Lembrou-se também do "tio" Naruto, de olhos azuis brilhantes, que haviam sido herdados pelos seus filhos.

"Se a cor dos olhos é uma loteria, acho que fui a única que não teve sorte..."

Sarada estava tão distraída que esbarrou em alguém. E seus óculos acabaram caindo.

– Ei, não olha por onde an... ah, é você!

– Ah, tinha que ser você, Boruto... ao menos me ajuda a achar meus óculos!

– Estão aqui. – ele se abaixou e os pegou, mas não os entregou logo.

– Obrigada... ei, me dá aqui, estou vendo tudo embaçado...

– É que os seus olhos...

– Ahn? – Sarada franziu a testa.

– Eu nunca te vi sem óculos! Sabia que os seus olhos são tão escuros que refletem tudo ao redor? São muito bonitos!

Ela pegou os óculos das mãos de Boruto rapidamente e os colocou, ainda a tempo de ver o amigo de olhos azuis com um sorriso no rosto, pouco antes dele sair correndo, chamado por Shikadai.

E de repente, Sarada não estava se achando mais tão comum assim.

.

..

...

...

...

**_Epílogo_**

– Sarada voltou mais animada da academia, fiquei um pouco preocupada com ela de manhã. – Sakura comentou com Sasuke enquanto recolhia a louça do almoço, após a filha deixar a mesa.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou depois de tomar um gole de chá.

– Ela me perguntou porque não tinha olhos verdes como os meus e parecia chateada com isso.

– Bem, ela se parece bastante comigo fisicamente. Isso não te chateia um pouco também?

– Hmmm... sabe que não, Sasuke-kun? Porque – ela se aproximou do marido e deu um beijo na sua bochecha – ver a Sarada me lembra o homem que eu amo e a família linda que formamos.

Sasuke sorriu.

– Bom, mesmo que isso não te chateie, – ele tomou mais um pouco do chá e completou calmamente – quando quiser, podemos providenciar um bebê de olhos verdes.

– SA-SASUKE-KUN!

* * *

_Sintam-se livres pra imaginar *aquela carinha* no Sasuke (eu imaginei 8D)._

_Obrigada por lerem!_

_:*_  
_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
